I am not
by Sternenschwester
Summary: Alfred soll vor Gericht seine Beziehung mit Ivan rechtfertigen. RussXAmi, 50 Jahre


Salute,  
Inspiration war das folgende Bild, welches ihr hier auf ?q=perjury+APH#/d3axetp findet.  
Sollte es Probleme geben dann schaut auf .com unter den folgenden Schlagwörtern: perjury, Aph und *NymAulth.  
Viel Spaß.  
Lg, Sternenschwester

I am not…

In den frühen 50 Jahre-USA

Alfred richtete sich die Krawatte zu Recht und schluckte noch einmal ungewollt. Der Richter gab ihm mit einem Kopfnicken zu verstehen, dass er nun aufs Podium steigen soll. Langsam ging er Schritt für Schritt auf die kurze Treppe zu. Nochmals fragte er sich warum das ganze Affentheater aufgeführt wurde. Bevor er die erste Treppe nahm, schloss er für einen kurzen Moment die Augen. Warum hatte sich sein Land in diese politische Hysterie reinreiten lassen. Hatten sie nicht einst mit sowjetischer macht den zweiten Weltkrieg gewonnen? In der grauen Dunkelheit, welche hinter seinen Augenliedern herrschte sah er vor seinem geistigen Auge wieder dieses naive Lächeln. Er lächelte leicht als er die blauen Augen wieder öffnete. Sein Fuß berührte die zweite Stufe. Was würde passieren wenn sie es herausfanden? Würden sie ihn verurteilen, wie die armen Seelen vor ihm, die diese Treppen haben besteigen müssen? Er sah den Skandal schon vor sich, frisch gedruckt und groß publiziert auf der ersten Seite der zahlreichen Klatschblätter. Wenn sie zwar aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach nicht seine wahre Natur aufdecken würden, denn schließlich war diese ein Staatsgeheimnis, so würden sie dennoch einen Weg finden seinen Namen durch den Dreck zu ziehen. Als er die dritte Stufe nahm, spürte er wieder den Schauer über seinen Rücken ziehen, wenn er an die vergangenen Nächte dachte. Der Atem, welcher ihn hinter seinem Ohr kitzelte, die Hände, rau wie Schmirgelpapier, welche über seine Haut glitten, die tiefe Stimme, welche ihm gewisse Wörter zu murmelte… Alles Eindrücke , deren Erinnerungen er tief in sich eingesogen hatte. Er ließ die vierte Stufe hinter sich und fragte wie lange diese Hexenjagd noch dauern sollte. Wie viele noch wegen ihrer Gesinnung, oder auch nur aufgrund des Verdachtes sie könnten der falschen Ideologie folgen, verhaftet werden sollten? Wiederum war es nicht nur die Angst vor dem Gefängnis, in schlimmsten Fall die Furcht vor der Todesstrafe, welche den Delinquenten bedrohten. Rufmord und Berufsverbot gehörten auch zum Strafrepertoire der Richter. Auf der fünften Stufe angekommen hatte er das Bedürfnis laut aufzulachen, was er Angesicht der Situation nicht tat. Was wollten sie ihn im Falle der Aufdeckung seines kleinen privaten Geheimnisses antuen? Seinen Ruf schädigen, wäre ein Eigentor. Ein Berufsverbot über ihm verhängen, wäre einfach lächerlich. Ihn, ins Kittchen stecken? Zwar nicht so sinnlos wie die zwei anderen zuvor genannten Optionen, aber dennoch schmachvoll der Nation gegenüber, welche er repräsentierte. Was die Todesstrafe anging, wäre sie wohl rechtlich gesehen, zwar wahrscheinlicher, aber aufgrund seiner Natur nicht nur sinn frei, (er würde wiederkommen,) sondern für ihn, einzig und allein, unnötigen Schmerz bedeuten. Solange es die Vereinigten Staaten gab, würde er bestehen, und der Schatten des Todes hätte für ihn nicht die gleiche Wirkung wie für gewöhnliche Lebewesen. Federnleicht überwindete er auch die sechste Stufe. Dabei war er im doppelten Sinne verdächtigt. Er hatte…, nein er pflegte noch immer einen intensiven Kontakt mit einem Kommunisten und dies in einem Kontext, welcher nur als weitere Grund angesehen würde, ihn mit dem Gesetzt in einen Konflikt zu stürzen. Wie viele Männer waren aufgrund des Verdachtes der Homosexualität verfolgt worden oder gleich mit der Sympathie zum kommunistischen System abgestempelt worden? Als würde das eine, gleich automatisch mit dem anderen zusammenhängen. Der Blonde schnaubte kaum merklich. Wie lachhaft… Angelangt auf der siebten Stufe blieb er nur für ein paar Sekunden stehen und sah nach links ins Publikum. Ivan hatte ihn weder versucht zu dem System, welcher den Aschblonden nun definierte, zu bekehren, noch kam ihm seine homosexuelle Beziehung zu diesen Russen als abscheuliche Tat gegen den Staat vor. Sie verbrachten die spärliche Zeit, welche ihnen zu zweit blieb, mit anderem als Politik. Dieses schmutzige Geschäft, erfüllte sowie so die restliche Zeit ihres Daseins, da mussten sie es nicht in ihre gemeinsame Freizeit einschleppen. Er wusste, dass der Besitzt eines Privatlebens, für ihn ein beinahe unerschwinglicher Luxus sei, doch vertrat er die Meinung dass es ihm zustand. Dann sollten sich auch diese Affen gefälligst daraus halten und lieber im Leben anderer Leute herumschnüffeln. Sein Präsidenten zum Beispiel, oder seiner Senatoren… Mit festen Schritten ging er aufs Pult zu und stellte sich so auf, dass jeder einen guten Blick auf ihn hatte. Der Richter nickte ihm ermuntern zu. Alfred lächelte sanft zurück. Er wusste, welchen Eindruck er auf Amerikaner machte. Immer wenn ein Bürger seiner Nation gegenüber stand, wurde dieser parteiisch, ob er wollte oder nicht. Es lag einfach an der Natur der Länderrepräsentanten. Eine amüsante Erinnerung an längst vergangene Zeiten, kam in ihm auf. Wie Arthur in seiner Kindheit ganz locker und entspannt auf der Anklagebank saß und den englischen Richter, überzeugend darlegte, dass er dem Piratentum nie angehört hatte. Am Ende hatte sich die britische Nation mit einer ausschweifenden Bewegung, wobei sein beeindruckender Federhut gut zu Geltung kam, vom Tribunal verabschiedet und sich auf den Weg zu seinem Dreimaster gemacht, um als freier Mann weiter andere, egal welcher Nation angehörenden Schiffe zu überfallen und zu plündern. Wieder hatte der Blonde das Bedürfnis spöttisch aufzulachen. Er wusste, dass er die Geschwornen für sich eingenommen hatte, wenn er jetzt nicht eine total sinnlose Aktion schob. Wie zum Beispiel in einem pinken Ballettröckchen Walzer mit einer Quietschente tanzen oder „Good save the Queen" auf Französisch trällern. Wenn er im Rahmen des Vernünftigen blieb, konnte er diesen Leuten alles erzählen. Der Richter erhob seine Stimme und kam gleich zu Sache. Alfred konnte es deutlich spüren, wie unangenehm dem Mann es war, ihn anzuklagen. Wieder ein Schutzfaktor, der automatisch eintritt wenn eine Nation von seinen eigenen Leuten angeklagt wurde. Das innere Grinsen von den Vereinigten Staaten wurde breiter. „Alfred F. Jones. Do you have any relationship with the personification of the USSR, Ivan Braginsky?" Keine lange Anklage. Keine lange Erklärung, warum er hier stand. Keine Aufforderung zum Schwur, als hätte er es nicht nötig... Er hob die linke Hand und platzierte die Rechte hinter seinem Rücken. "I am not …", begann er mit überzeugten Stimme. „…nor I ever been in love with the personification of the USSR, also known as Ivan Braginsky." Der Zeigefinger und Mittelfinger seiner rechten Hand kreuzten sich, während seiner Aussage. Ach zum Teufel mit McCarthy und seiner anti-kommunistischen, wie auch anti-homosexuellen Politik. Sollten sie sich doch alle zum Teufel scheren mit ihren Ammenmärchen. Er wusste genau, wer auf ihn heute Abend in aller Heimlichkeit wartete, und freute sich schon drauf endlich nach langer Zeit wieder in diese faszinierenden violetten Augen zu versinken….

Geschichtlicher Kontext: Beginn des kalten Krieges, überzog eine Massenhysterie die amerikanische Gesellschaft. Eine regelrechte Hexenjagd auf Kommunisten und deren Sympathisanten ausgerufen wurden. Viele bekannte Leute aus dem öffentlichen Leben waren davon betroffen (vor allem Schriftsteller und Schauspieler) Aber auch Homosexuelle rückten ins Fadenkreuz der Verfolger. Eine der traurigen Höhepunkte war die Hinrichtung des jüdischen Ehepaares Rosenberg im Jahre 1953. Beide wurden der Spionage für die UdRSS angeklagt und zum Tode verurteilt. Obwohl beide alles abstritten und es große internationale, wie auch nationale Proteste gab und viele an ihrer Schuld zweifelten, wurden beide auf den elektrischen Stuhl gesetzt. Diese Ära wurde später nach dem Gouverneur McCarthy benannt, welcher einer der Antriebe dieser politischen Bewegung war.


End file.
